


牡牝

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *尊了百合前提的游x尊x了（包含了尊）*雌堕、3P、没有修罗场、尊了互日的成分很多、可以看做是三人恋爱的前篇*《玩具》的同系列衍生文，不算正式的后篇





	牡牝

这样的发展早在鸿上了见的预料之中，他甚至在穗村尊扑过来将病毒注入的时候还出声提醒他不要误触。而气急败坏的后者显然没有对他的好意有多少感激。前来单挑的、气得眼都红了的年轻决斗者甚至没有带FLAME，自然也并无与汉诺一决牌场的意图。他曾受过的虐待化为一腔愤怒，隔着十年的时光，不恰当地找到一个宣泄口。被压在身下的revolver并无怨色，尽管他刚刚肋下才挨了两拳（还好提前关闭了痛感）。这种感觉有点像很久之前同playmaker决斗并失去一臂，的确是出于补偿心理他才没有躲开ai的攻击、抑或是方才少年人的拳脚。不过他面对穗村尊的感情就比面对藤木游作的感情要纯粹很多，怜的成分远大于爱，这就好办。

Revolver早已想好，大不了就是挨一顿痛揍，或者断手断脚，反正也不是第一回，虚拟世界的伤痛不算什么，回归现实后的flash back也只需忍受几天。但他并无料想到那个病毒是怎么一回事，更超乎意料的是，病毒的携带方、soulburner本人也不知所措。这并不是一个高中生会携带的病毒，其中恶意的成分大多表现在与性相关的方面。他原先只是无意间跨坐地压制着revolver（没有其他意思，只是这样更方便揍人），而现在中了奇怪病毒的revolver那蓬松又长的尾巴就忽地虚缠住他的腰、尾巴尖若有若无地挠着他的裤裆。Soulburner一面低声咒骂厚颜无耻，一面却望着revolver头顶冒出的毛绒尖耳吞下多余的唾液。

“这是什么病毒？”汉诺的领导神色平静。

但是soulburner不知所措，“我……从论坛里找的，说是复仇必备……生不如死。”他虽然还是刘海撩起来的不良发型，但看上去却没有方才那种气势汹汹的劲，特别是当他腾出一只手去拉开自己腰上尾巴的时候还不免脸红。

Revolver看着好笑，出言提醒他，“这病毒是一对的。”

Soulburner怔住，“什么意思？”

那自然就是字面意义了，见多识广的成年人向这个用错病毒的小可怜解释这互为一对的病毒，简而言之，就是一对情趣用途的病毒。不止是中毒者，携带者也会受到此病毒影响。Soulburner陷入沉默，脑海中闪回过很多年前街头偶然看见的破烂成人书籍中提及的‘雄毒、雌毒’‘阴阳双修’，但是这回忆对他的困境毫无帮助，于是他开始思考用什么借口当场下线，几秒后又忍不住考量这会不会是revolver的阴谋：说不定他也看过雄雌蛊毒阴阳双修的成人话本。Soulburner觉得找回半斤底气，仍是这个跨坐的姿势，还试图挺直腰板，他没注意再次勾上他腰间的尾巴、只是凶巴巴地宣布道，“我不信你说的话——”

狐狸尾巴适时抚蹭他的胯间那物，而soulburner愤怒的语调也难免打转，连腰都战栗几下，一手撑在地面上，试图从revolver的身上起来，“呃！！你、你、也太淫乱了！”他刚一说完这话，不知如何失了重心，顿时跌在万恶的汉诺身上，脸颊贴着胸肌，手也搭人家腰上，起身想解释的时候竟觉脑中说不出地昏沉，口干舌燥。

“这、revolver、……！你给我安了什么病毒？！”soulburner转念一想难道真的是自己前几天从论坛上扒下来的病毒有什么问题，但又碍于情面不好承认，这下他注意到自己不仅只是口干舌燥，甚至已经是勃起。当众勃起令他羞愤，只得模仿他看过的少得可怜的色情影像中的动作，掐着revolver的膝弯开成M字型威胁他，“把我这病毒破解了，要不然就干死你。”太久没说出的浑话拗口得很，soulburner甚至还咬了咬下唇掩饰慌张，生怕脱口就是一句抱歉。

就算是曾经的不良时期穗村尊也不会说出干死你这样的粗话！但是其他的粗话也有说过啦。不，现在并不是纠结粗话的问题！

受到如此威胁和辱骂的revolver反而用暂时没有受到拘束的双手，伸向那M字的最低点，应该是会阴的位置——然后手指摆出胜利的V字，食指与中指正夹着那白色布料下饱满的会阴的肉，“解不了，”revolver嗤笑起来，“倒是你也没有做这种事情的经验吧？第一次和人做爱就想要干死，这梦想也太大了。”

“才不是梦想！”他把revolver的双腿拉得更开，不得不说汉诺的首领的韧度也太好了，然后自己的胯部蹭上毛绒尾巴的根部，“我的梦想是成为真正的决斗者，干死你只是我今天要做的很多事情之一。”这么说完之后他底气也足回来，到底是当过几年不良少年的穗村尊，虽然制霸初中部的斗殴和他即将要做的事情并无共通，但仍没来由地觉得把握十足。

Revolver照样是贴心地自己先将腿间的布料撕开五成，半遮半掩地留了些让soulburner自己动手的，而后又趁机去解他的腰带，穗村尊现在是勇气回来了，也不觉得有什么不妥，顺着revolver衣服上新鲜的裂痕将他胯部的衣料撕了一干二净。结果看到revolver光洁无毛的私处之时不免又愣神，归根结底他还只是没做过如此事情的大男孩，就光是瞧着一点纯净无毛的漂亮男性的半勃生殖器都会脸红。

而成年的那个自然是想到了同为高中生的另一个人，也正是看着点什么都会忍不住口中津液横生、红晕过耳的年纪，并且他在心中暗自比较，得出结论：这两高中生脸红的程度难分高低。

既然soulburner顾着脸红无暇动手（也可能是一时半会没有想通该怎么动手），revolver便大大方方地顺着会阴往后摸，他毛茸茸的尾巴兴致大好，一直在挠着soulburner的胯部，而在revolver自己将手指插入穴中的时候，由于本能地肌肉绷紧、原先调戏着对方的尾巴竟然半蜷着勾起来，把后穴到肚脐直至胸间都挡住。

这下色情光景被挡得严实后soulburner才回过神，继续摆出自以为凶神恶煞的表情，又伸手握着那尾巴往一边拉去。大好光景这才重现于视线中，并且短短的几秒内，revolver自亵的手指也由一增至二指，白得透出幽蓝的手套二指埋身于湿粉色的穴肉间并无些许违和，反而催得他忍不住勃起了。

soulburner觉得自己好无辜，从来未经过这样诱惑的身体诚实得就好像是迫不及待一样。Revolver放进第三指进入自己的身体的时候，另一手反捉了soulburner的阴茎，熟稔地抚了几下，又灵巧地绕过柱身去摸精囊，而后指腹按摩着会阴。他估摸着三指扩张便差不多可以，毕竟对方可是从未做过的小男生，稍紧一些是不是更容易舒服到失态？哎，其实不说这些小手段，光是眼下还未插入的情况，就知道这并不是一场强行买卖，一个故意中毒的还将自己的身体弄得松软可口，另一个无意中毒的难掩勃起，脸上的青涩急躁多到怕不是再看几秒就可以空射在revolver的屁股上。

不过汉诺的首领还是很厚道地没有放任这样的事情发生，他左右手拉着自己的臀肉向两边打开，就好像是在展示成熟鲜美的蚌肉。Soulburner握着那根抵住鲜活而不断收缩的口，一点点推进去。

还是第一次有这种体验。

远胜他的左手百倍舒服，或许在事后他会反省自己还有没有办法用左手撸到高潮，总之这个时刻，值得纪念的第一次做爱的体会只剩下舒服二字。当机的大脑组织不出更贴切的形容词，于是一个‘舒服’从头蹿到脚。唯一可惜可撼的是如此重要的童贞竟是给了这半个仇家，如此一来断不可让这便宜被白白占去。汉诺察言观色，见soulburner神色迷离，故意自己抬腰撞了几下，又哼哼着淫乱话语，果真激得高中生低喘着掐着他的腰开始快速挺动。

Soulburner心想这是第一次，再怎么样也不能刚插入就射在家门口啊，只好屏息一忍再忍。殊不知几周前，另一位高中生却是刚进这温柔乡就缴械投降、把失去童贞的精都射到穴口附近。Revolver看他表现极好，心想也差不多要给甜头了，于是抬腰迎合。加上穴肉收缩得极用力，几乎是像榨精一样让soulburner失控地射出来。

全都射在他的肚子里，多数在有些深的地方，还有一些精液随着性器抽出的动作而沾湿他的狐狸尾巴。

Revolver试图照着习惯把他揽在胸前安慰一阵，谁知眼角发红的soulburner拒绝了他。即使刚刚射完、五官都带着情欲的尾音，soulburner也还是没有放弃营造不良的氛围。客观的来说比起不良少年，他现在更像发情的小动物，特别是方才相交的对象还不是彻底的人类。“我不需要你的安慰，我现在是在报复你。知道吗？”

汉诺的领导差点笑出来，于是下了点力把soulburner强按在自己的胸口，借着体式方便，抱着人转了一转，把这刚出了精的高中生压在身下。然后不等后者反抗，径直俯身含住他的生殖器，同时手指悄悄伸手他的后穴。Soulburner哪知他的计划，只管舒服的时候压下revolver的后脑勺，或者用指间磨蹭那狐狸尾巴。二十分钟后，被干得欲生欲死的soulburner连勾着人的力气都没有，整个人像被使用过度的玩具一样瘫软地任人随意操干，什么干死revolver这样的念头也早被撞得七零八碎。

他本该料到汉诺不安好心，说什么这次不会反抗仍由他寻仇发泄，此后父债子还也好、互看不对眼也罢、他们间的隔代恩怨算是两清——结果还是留了后手。Soulburner是不明白了，同样身中电子病毒，为何revolver顶着个狐狸耳朵尾巴反而精力十足，而看起来正常的他却过于乏力？肯定是因为revolver对他做了什么！卑鄙的汉诺骑士！

不过他腹诽并非完全正确，revolver原也真的是想放任他报复，偏偏他带的病毒是有那种性质的，把禁欲整整十天的汉诺领导彻底馋住。十天的期间没有手淫或者做爱对于revolver而言完全就是极限了，特别是在他之前那样子产奶又乱交后，身体对于性爱的索求变本加厉，这十天的禁欲还是靠着毅力配合助眠的药物才能坚持下来。为此他也拒绝了playmaker的请求，狠心放任他的小狗崽独守空床。

现在他的坚持都化为空谈，soulburner对这病毒一窍不通，从地下论坛上随便扒下来的病毒也敢乱用，估摸FLAME也没有看过这个病毒（应是堂堂正正的穗村尊觉得用病毒这种手段太提不上台面，却又不甘心，于是便没和自己的搭档商量，全想着见机行事了）。实际上他注给revolver的、按通常戏称而言、便是雄毒，而他自己误触的那份，竟正好是雌毒。而编写病毒的人还有几分情趣，给雄毒加了兽耳兽尾，revolver心觉此举多余，但看soulburner第一次做爱对什么都充满好奇也就不足为谈了。

中了雄毒的revolver被这刚刚学会做爱的毛头小子肏得愈发热起，但是远不及自己高潮的那般境地，反而意外地想找个什么温暖地方插一插前面的阴茎。自从第一次买跳蛋后，他已许久没用前端做爱了，青春期时偷偷买的飞机杯也最终全被丢弃，现在家里余留的玩具基本上都是刺激前列腺或者乳首的。他给穗村尊口交的时候偷偷探着一指入其后穴，不知是口交太舒服还是soulburner不舍得叫停，他给对方做的扩张极为顺从。在完成扩张、插入的前一秒，revolver经不住好奇心想，网传soulburner有极为火热的小洞洞，也不知是真还假？

当然是真的。汉诺的领导还记得那此偶然瞥见下流论坛上的一行标题：‘soba酱的火热小洞洞被叔叔操得滋噗滋噗~’。现在这句意淫出来的话用来形容他的感受也挺贴切的，不过可以稍微修改一下：‘soba酱的火热小洞洞被哥哥操得滋噗滋噗~’。

客观地来说，soulburner的后穴真不愧是初经人事的美妙地方，尽管revolver此前也没有用前面和别人做爱过，但是他仍然可以确定这绝对是可以称为上品的尻穴。稍他年幼的寻仇者被雌毒迷得痴痴地，带点脂肪的屁股手感简直像糯米糍、抑或是发酵得极好的完美面团，摸起来有点冷，但是插进去很热！插到深处的吮吸感和口腔有得比，一定要说的话，比playmaker吸他的感觉要好许多倍。肠肉节节绞紧，咬着不肯放松，时不时来个无规律痉挛，把revolver的生殖器侍得爽到发痛。

Revolver弯下腰，搂着soulburner的胯，以这个后入式来说，这样更像是野猫交媾，然后随意地插了几回。他自己玩过那么多次，也和playmaker或者是其他的玩具玩过，自然十分清楚大多数情况下‘那个位置’在人体的何处。他在插入的时候不留痕迹地撞向某个方向，于是被压着的、姿态雌伏的soulburner立刻开始哼哼，并且随着revolver的不断加速，这哼哼还是变成了断断续续的呻吟。

被干得太过于舒服的决斗者很快便开始从顶端漏出前列腺液，并用破碎地语言在辱骂revolver，试图命令他的动作能够轻缓或者暂停一小会。Revolver没有理会他，而是贴在他的背上，然后舌尖探入那个以往会喷出红色围巾的小洞。Soulburner的呻吟突兀地卡了半秒钟，而后用更凶狠地语言威胁他，“住手！revolver！你疯了吗，不许、啊……把你的舌头从我后面、、”

原来这个洞是有感觉的。Revolver发现新大陆，本着求知心理，将舌头伸得更里面些。它舔起来的口感就像个肉穴，软而热，里面不知道为什么很紧。于是revolver改用手指探索，soulburner仍在骂他，但是声音已经毫无威慑力，他的手指插入那口中搅了几回，终于摸到点异物，拽出来一看，果然是那红色的围巾。尖端部分被唾液和其他的液体浸湿，呈现出色情的深红色。并且随着围巾被强行拽出，soulburner也战栗着达到高潮——分明刚才那会revolver并没有怎么操他。

对于穗村尊而言，这样的性体验是有点超纲了，没有人告诉过他原来后面的洞是连通到某个部位，某个他身上并没有的器官。一定要说出来的话，大概是女人的阴部吧。Revolver将手指插入他背上的洞的时候，竟然从双腿间的会阴传来了触感，就好像revolver在插的不是他的背、而是他的雌穴。当围巾被强行拽出的时候，那种快感就好像是有人把插在他雌穴里的串珠抽出去一样，每抽一厘米都是快乐的叠加。汉诺的领导在玩他背上的洞洞的时候，性器便一直埋在他的穴里，压着那极美妙的位置。双重攻击下，缴械投降也情有可原。但是这还没有到头，在他高潮着射精之时，隐约间，revolver竟把他背后被抽出的围巾全都塞回去！食指与中指夹了往里塞！soulburner那不存在于腿间的雌唇被磨得饥痒，也跟着一起再次达到顶峰。

快感恍惚间，他是不记得自己说了什么，似乎有片刻的失神带走他的记忆。不过revolver是听得很清楚，身下的少年人高潮连绵，嘴里念着含糊的呻吟、无意义的感叹、以及playmaker的名字。Revolver没管他正在高潮，随意地在他背上的洞里蹭干了手指上的淫汁，便又扣着他的腰开始肏。毕竟soulburner是高潮了，但是他revolver还没爽呢。

向来嘴上不饶人的汉诺怎会放过如此好的机会，他一面干着失去神志的soulburner，一面恶意地含他的耳垂，“是playmaker在干你还是revolver在干你？你觉得谁干得比较舒服？”soulburner自然没有回答，于是revolver再问，“穗村尊和藤木游作不是同学吗、怎么你们天天一起上学难道还没有本垒？还是说已经做得汁水四溢还不敢承认呢？”如此的淫话他一口气说了许多，最后射的时候还故意插得极深，然后说道，“汉诺的小骑士们都在soulburner热乎乎的肚子里了。”

逐渐转醒的soulburner半挣扎起，骂着快滚出去，却无力阻止revolver射得他满腹精液。待到revolver抽出软下的性器时，没有外力抱着的soulburner立刻软趴趴地瘫卧在地上，刚被开苞的尻穴无法合紧，精液一小股一小股地流到他的大腿上。Revolver将他翻过来，只见平日里精神十足的那双眼睛里，或许是盈满了泪水，看起来潮湿得很。“你个——”穗村尊一开口便后悔了，这激烈性事后的声音沙哑而带着鼻音，听起来就连他自己都觉得太勾人、根本不像是正经生气，便把后续的连篇脏话吞回肚里。

“我怎么了？”revolver慢条斯理地问，一手伸向他软趴趴的阴茎，温柔地把残余的精液挤出来，就如挤牛奶一样。Soulburner噎着声说了句不要，于是汉诺改为帮他撸管，撸了几下还没勃起，revolver就弯下腰，含住那刚刚射精完不久的肉棒。他真的难得温柔，没有故意用力吮吸，仅仅是含住，给那软下的肉棒提供一个温暖潮湿的美好体会。

Soulburner的手按在他的后脑勺上，不知是不是想推拒，然徘徊些许后，也只是将手指插入他的发丛，无意义地用指缝夹紧他的发丝。在不小心按摩到兽耳根部的时候，revolver也爽得夹紧双腿，同时也听见他小声而暧昧地喊了一声自己的名字。不过成年人并未因此而停，他将高中生的生殖器从自己的嘴里退出去，然后把头更低地俯下，轻柔地吻弄那湿漉的阴毛，指尖摩挲着髂前上棘的位置，吻还在继续向下——他可以感受到半勃的阳具靠在脸上。Revolver边吻边舔着他性器的根部以及阴囊、会阴。另一只悠闲的手趁其不备、再次探入这还饱含淫汁的尻穴，穗村尊叫了一声，他的唇配合着手指的顶弄，叫高中生快活难耐，肉眼可见地挺立起。

男性勃起的那物就抵在revolver的面前，他半眯着眼，伸长了舌头，soulburner当然看得清那粉红色的舌面上泛着水光，唾液顺着滴下来。他故意放慢了动作，好让对方能看清楚他的如何缓慢地从雄根的下部一直顺着沟壑舔到龟头，再如品尝美味一样轻啜马眼。而后汉诺的领导者张开口，也就是用平时伶牙俐齿喊出怪兽效果给予敌人致命一击的那张嘴，soulburner还没看清他的唇齿是什么颜色的， revolver就用口腔包裹着他的龟头，从上向下，模仿了几个深喉。

按着后脑勺的手指不由自主地收紧，真是叫人难以相信soulburner竟然可以这样、这样煽情地叫出revolver的名字。这种声音若是录下来放在论坛上，恐怕会有一众奇怪爱好者纷纷射爆吧？（也可能是射饱？）

饶是revolver也不可能对这么可爱的声音免疫，他甚至说不出来是那声revolver好听、还是紧跟着的低喘和带鼻音的吸气声更好听。Revolver给他口得差不多了才起身，然后诱导soulburner自己握着那根部，“一定很想射吧？但是现在不可以，要好好忍耐着、然后和我一起达到高潮。”若是平常的穗村尊怕不是立刻就要生气了，然而此刻的他不过是一个做爱做得有点坏掉的大男孩，乖乖听从汉诺的命令，把自己的雄根圈住。

Revolver没有让他失望，跨蹲在他的两侧，一手撑开自己的后穴，一手夹着龟头防止打滑，这样子慢慢吃进去了，soulburner也没有射。于是汉诺奖励他与自己双手十指相扣，然后小幅度地上下运动起来，soulburner的眼神涣散，顶着虚空的某处，喃喃着playmaker。

Revolver听得发笑，故意调戏他，“什么playmaker、现在骑着你的人可是汉诺啊，soulburner~你是不是很想被playmaker干啊？”他说完又自作主张地俯下身与其接吻，配上相扣的十指，倒是真的像小情侣在做爱一样。

不过某个不和谐的声响打断了revolver沉醉的活塞运动，也不知是他做得太纵情还是交合发出的声音太大、为那人的到来提供了掩护。当revolver意识到有人在他身后30cm处吞咽口水的时候，一只从后面伸出的手也很恰到时机地扶着他的侧腰。

竟然是playmaker。

匆忙赶到的决斗者不等revolver发火，反而是一把抱个结实，然后开始委屈，“是因为link sense导致我无法专心上课才逃课过来的！”又说，“你都好几天不肯和我玩了。”他当然注意到soulburner的阴茎还插在revolver的穴里，于是扣着后者的腰身，抬起又下按，手动帮他做了几回，做得revolver直喊停。

“不就是想做爱嘛，别搞出一副我没给你喂食的委屈样，”他的手握住playmaker的手将他诱导向soulburner的后穴，“你看这里的洞洞还是没有饱、游作现在和我们一起玩也可以哦。”

Soulburner恰到好处地向playmaker露出了一个他的招牌决斗笑容，如果嘴角上没有挂着他自己射到的精液的话那种健气的效果应该会更好，说实话，revolver是觉得这个笑容挺让人性奋的，简直可以让性功能障碍者射出银河系。（Playmaker起先还纠结了一会要不要加入他们，“你和穗村尊怎么搞到一起的？他不是说要复仇吗？”revolver让他抱住自己的腰帮忙动了一会，又侧过头与他接吻，最后才告诉他，“soulburner带了发情的病毒，然后就是这样了。”那毛乎乎的狐狸尾巴像是证明一样往playmaker的胯间挠弄，高中生还是受不了这种香艳的场面，屈辱地让汉诺领导握住自己勃起的阳具。）

“嗯，让我检查一下playmaker的这里有没有受到‘宿敌好友互交’的卡片效果影响呢……？”他不仅握着游作的生殖器，还掂量着他的阴囊，然后又半侧着头张口嘴给宿敌舔了一阵。soulburner已经学会握着他的腰胯自己挺动了，他估计还没意识到勃起的playmaker的雄根该放在哪个洞。直到playmaker握着他的膝窝朝上打开、并且在revolver的身后半跪着的时候，soulburner才很含糊地说了句，怎么回事。

汉诺领导用手指把穗村尊嘴边的精液擦进他嘴里，又顺便搅了几番，嬉笑着回答他，“当然是你憧憬的playmaker要干你。”由于游作把soulburner的胯部抬高，revolver不可避免地只能匍匐在soulburner的身上，搅完他的嘴还不够，又隔着衣服去捏他的奶头。

起先穗村尊只是张着嘴喘气，后来不知怎地断断续续呻吟起来了，忽然又变成闷哼，revolver猜测八成是藤木游作插进去了。果真就听到playmaker在让他把脚缠紧些，又顺手摸了一把汉诺的屁股，“我开始动了。”

他这动一下却是连着两边都叫起来，soulburner想逃开，却不免把阴茎撞得更深，revolver毫无准备，爽得整个人都绷紧了。偏偏那高中生还很认真地按摩他和soulburner的身体，说什么放松点会更爽的。Soulburner挣扎了几下发现无果，只好双手都搂紧了revolver，但还来不及开始动，插在他后穴的人便又一次开始进攻。只要playmaker一动，那么穗村尊深入于revolver尻穴的阳具也会被连带着在汉诺领导的屁股里蹭动。

Soulburner神志不清，一会说为什么playmaker在这里，过了一会又和revolver说想射。他一幅昏沉沉的模样，聚焦失败的眼睛里倒映着revolver一样湿漉漉的脸，于是成年人含住他微张的唇，不仅是交换彼此的唾液，还特地把亲吻的声音发得好大声。Playmaker看他们玩了一会也凑过来索吻，没想到这一俯身、那硬挺的男器直接压上穗村尊的结肠口，竟直接把人肏射了。游作没管那么多，和半昏过去的soulburner唇齿交合，故意亲得他唾液直流，revolver过来啜去他嘴角的唾液、又很自然地和playmaker吻了几下。

估计是高潮太紧密再加上接吻窒息，soulburner从半昏发展到直接昏过去了，revolver见多识广，看他呼吸还正常就让另一个高中生放心继续玩。但playmaker却将阴茎从soulburner的尻穴里退了，又掰着了见的屁股，让那软下的炎之决斗者的性器也退出来。而后将成年人压在昏迷的高中生身上，一手拎着他狐狸尾巴的根部，一手握住自己的家伙，对着那都还没有合拢的穴捅了个彻底。

Revolver的屁股被playmaker高高托起，但上半身只能俯压着soulburner，这种趁着对方昏睡偷偷和宿敌做爱的感觉格外背德，（到底为什么playmaker会想到这种体位？！正常人不应该把他抱开到一边做爱吗？或者是睡奸昏迷的穗村尊也可以啊、为什么……！）还没射过的playmaker动得很起劲，就好像要证明自己年轻力足或者是午饭吃得特别饱那样，这让revolver不禁怀疑是不是playmaker也跟着他禁欲了十天、还是说高中生的精力都是这么足？

“你在想什么？”playmaker用一种很色情的手法揉动他的尾巴根部，激得他一阵战栗。

他不肯回答，不过游作并没有勉强，而是抵着那一点发起猛攻。Revolver方才还觉得自己的live point有3000，反之playmaker的live point只剩300，没料到就这顶着G点肏了一分多钟，情况便完全颠倒。游作时常和他做爱，当然看得出他即将濒临绝顶，还炫耀似地和他咬耳朵，“我的技术比soulburner的好很多吧？舒服吗？直接射的话就可以射到soulburner的身上了，就像是装弹枪管龙那样进攻他，你的子弹可以发射了。”

Revolver忍着没射，侧过头和他厮磨，自己伸手握着根部，他不过是为了延长快感而已，playmaker却得意洋洋地会错意思，“啊，了见果然想和我一起高潮。”revolver骂不出声，屏着息被撞得在soulburner身上摇摇晃晃。

实在是太爽了，playmaker对他身体的熟悉程度堪比他的玩具们那样，每一次抽插都可以撞得恰到好处。他毫不怀疑playmaker可以去写一本《如何把revolver操到漏尿》或者是《和revolver做爱的一万种小技巧》。Revolver忍无可忍，目所及处皆是一遍模糊，估计是被肏得眼泪都失控了！偏偏soulburner这时候半醒过来，声音颤颤地叫了声revolver，于是汉诺领导立刻亲了上去，一手支撑着自己不要歪下，一手牢牢地圈着自己的生殖器。

穗村尊虽是醒来，但并未恢复理智，磕磕绊绊地伸手摸着revolver的奶头，playmaker小声嘀咕了句牝鹿互舔，又抓紧了revolver的胯一顿加速。

他确信自己和宿敌都快要高潮，但Revolver仍与soulburner吻得难分难舍，playmaker只好在射精的时候低头咬住了revolver暴露在外的后脖颈肉。没舍得咬破皮，就虚叼着，而后把精液射在他的肚子里，revolver似是闷哼一声，也滴滴答答地把种子洒在soulburner的下腹上。穗村尊有所感觉，伸手摸了一把他的精液，然后放在嘴边伸出舌头尝了味道，revolver也故意去舔他舌头、争尝自己的种子。被他们冷落的游作好寂寞，也凑上去接吻，三个人亲成一滩。

最会玩的还是汉诺的领导，后来又亲自教导soulburner怎么口交，看了个八成的soulburner也试着去口playmaker，二人埋在playmaker的胯间吧嗒吧嗒地舔了一会，又偷偷互相亲到一块去了。更别提之后的骑乘决斗，成年的那位推倒了playmaker，自己扶着他的阴茎坐上去，再招呼穗村尊和自己面对面地玩观音坐莲，playmaker难得体验到只能肏却亲不到，心痒难耐。玩到最后，体力最不济的穗村尊便先行昏厥，被系统强行挤下线了，而饱餐一顿的revolver便骑着高中生玩到后半夜才悻悻散宴。

数天后，穗村尊放学回来时，远远看到热狗车那边有个白发的客人朝自己的方向走来，一手还端着一个打包袋。他瞧着只有草薙哥一人在忙活，估计藤木游作还没有下课，便想早点过去帮忙，但经过那白发客人身边时，却被不轻不重地撞了。他趔趄一下站稳，但什么东西捏住了他的臀瓣，并很有技巧地从后面摸过了他的会阴，穗村尊被短暂的快感激得一下挺直腰背。

带着淡淡冷木熏香的热源靠近他的耳边，有个低沉的男音轻笑道，“游作已经在我家里了，你要不要过来玩呢？”

 

END


End file.
